This invention relates to gaming machines such as slot machines and video poker machines. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods that allow personnel and players to change game configurations on a gaming machine using configuration tickets and other related portable gaming machine configuration devices.
Gaming machines are becoming increasingly sophisticated. Many slot and gaming machines now employ processor driven systems that receive input from touchscreens, output information on CRT video displays and printers, drive mechanized assemblies, and communicate with a host of internal devices and external networks. One complication that occurs as a result of this sophistication is that gaming machines are no longer available in a configuration that is considered “standard”. Instead, each owner is able to configure their games wish a unique set of peripherals, modes of operation, methods for handling exceptions, etc.
In a similar manner, the patrons who play games may encounter the added complexity associated with a machine that can be configured to suit their preferences. A processor driven gaming machine may selectively provide a wide array of games. For example, poker and hundreds of other games of chance are now commonly offered by a single machine. It may also offer the player some discretion in adjusting the sound volume, selecting how much of a payment is to be issued in coin versus a redeemable coupon, selecting the types of rewards they would prefer to receive as an incentive for frequently playing games, etc.
The ability to configure the setup of the gaming machine and customer preferences as just described can be extended to include the ability for each game to vary its presentation and interaction with a player according to a number of game parameters. A game parameter generally refers to a design variable or element associated with a game or a game's implementation on a gaming machine.
Often, the game parameter limits or controls interaction between the player and the game or the player and the gaming machine. For example, one parameter often established for a game is the maximum bet a player is allowed to make. In some cases, a game parameter limits or controls expression of a game on a gaming machine, such as setting game responses to different types of security or error conditions encountered while playing the game (e.g. designating a specific tilt response for the machine). Another parameter that may be associated with game expression of a game to a player on a gaming machine is the audio output and sounds encountered at various stages of playing the game (e.g. winning or a specific game event).
Each parameter may be represented or instantiated at a given time according to a limited number of settings associated to each parameter. The settings are states or options in which the parameter may exist. For the maximum bet parameter, for example, the settings may correspond to monetary or other gambling currency values. For audio output of the game via the gaming machine, each setting may correspond to a particular audio file stored in gaming machine memory.
As gaming machines and systems have evolved, the number of configurable parameters and settings that may be loaded into program memory has dramatically increased. Other configurable parameters currently available include: selecting tournament play, adjusting customer selectable preferences, setting the mode of operation, adjusting sound levels for various instances of game activity, limiting the maximum bet amount, installing/enabling communication links, selecting the proportion in which wins are paid in currency and/or tickets, selecting pay tables, etc. The total number of configurable parameters may exceed one hundred.
The settings are typically accessed via a hierarchy of menus stored within software of the gaming machine. Casino personnel and players access the settings using numeric values or navigation through predefined lists of alternatives stored within the software. A setting for each parameter is typically manually entered using an array of buttons or a touch panel. Accessing the settings in this manner requires familiarity with the menu structure and expertise in navigating the menus.
In the case of slot machines both the video display and touchscreen are absent. In this instance, a frequently used interface for configuring or reconfiguration game settings consists of a numeric button panel and a one line low resolution display. Using the numeric panel, a technician or casino personnel navigates through menus one-line at a time and one button press at a time—to change each setting. So merely searching for settings and inspecting their values requires repeated button pressing as a means to navigate through the menu structure. This process must be repeated for each parameter that needs to be inspected, entered, or changed. Loading parameter changes in this manner is highly time-consuming. For example, a full configuration of a newly installed gaming machine according to these techniques may take up to 15 minutes to complete. Given that a large casino may have thousands of gaming machines, this becomes very expensive.
To further complicate the game configuration and reconfiguration process, the ability to change or even view many of the settings is restricted only to individuals who possess proper authorization Current authorization means rely on one or more physical security keys or similar privileged devices. For example, when a game's pay table needs to be verified or changed, one key may be required to first disable game play and another key may be required to authorize and enable access to the gaming machine parameter menus. The need for authorization authentication further prolongs and complicates the game configuration/reconfiguration process.
Based on the foregoing, it should be apparent that improved systems and methods for configuring or reconfiguring a game or gaming machine would be desirable.